


Three is Great than Two

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: I know Valentine's Day is coming, but I want you two to know I didn't get either of you anything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Be Compromised Promptathon





	Three is Great than Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).



> For Franzi and the be_compromised Valentine's promptathon.

"Being poly is so expensive," Bucky muttered, as he flipped through the selection of cards on the rack in front him. None of them had what he was looking for. Most were too mushy. A bunch were too serious. And absolutely none of them spoke to him regarding his relationship with Natasha and Clint.

'Well, that's what you get for dating two people," Steve razzed him. He picked up one of the worst cards in the lot and grinned at Bucky. "So what do you say? How about the stuffed dog card?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Absolutely not. No way."

"You could always skip the cards and get them each a dozen red roses."

"Yeah, I think you're thinking about someone else there. Clint and Nat would probably prefer custom made weapons instead."

Steve slapped him on the back. "Well, there you go. Do that."

Bucky shot him a disbelieving look. "With what money? The army still hasn't sent me my back pay. And shit like that is expensive."

"Stark could probably --"

"No. Absolutely not. Whatever I get them has to be from me and me alone."

Steve frowned, but let it drop. "Okay. Well, whatever you do, I'm sure each of them will appreciate it."

~~~

A half a dozen stores later, Bucky trudged back to Clint's apartment empty handed. Absolutely nothing. At least he still had another few days to try and come up with an idea.

"Hey, babe," Clint called out from the kitchen as soon as he clicked the front door closed. "We're making dinner. Come help us."

"Come help Clint," Natasha corrected with a laugh. "I'm not actually doing any of the cooking."

"Like that's a surprise," Bucky teased, coming into the kitchen to find Natasha sitting on the counter next to the stove while Clint stirred something into the big pot in front of him.

Natasha frowned at him. "You don't think I can cook?" 

He leaned in for a quick kiss. "I think you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling him in even closer and giving him a much longer and wetter kiss, one that made his toes curl.

"What, none for me?" Clint asked.

Bucky snickered. "No, because I don't want you burning whatever the hell it is you're cooking there. I'm starving."

"Ah. That's the beauty of my famous seafood chowder," Clint said with a grin as he wiped his hands on a towel and then crowded into Bucky. "Now that I've gotten it all together, we've got an hour or more to kill while it simmers to do whatever we want."

"An hour?"

"Yes, моя русская звезда," Natasha crooned, hopping off the counter to wind her arm around his waist. "To do whatever we want."

"What the hell are we waiting for then?"

~~~

Over an hour later, after they'd fucked and cuddled and fucked again, they sat down to the table to eat Clint's famous chowder.

Clint and Natasha were playfully arguing over which was the best episode of Dog Cops, when Bucky cleared his throat. Might as well confess now how bad he was at typical relationship stuff and let them know ahead of time that he wouldn't be getting either of them a Valentine's gift. Which was hard for him to admit, given how good he'd been at it back in the day. But that was a lifetime ago, when a girl'd be happy with a chocolate bar and a kiss as a gift. Nowadays was a whole new ball game.

"Listen, I, ah, I know Valentine's Day is coming, but I want you two to know I didn't get either of you anything. Everything at the stores seemed really bland and boring and the army still hasn't sent all my back pay and despite what Steve said I absolutely refuse to ask Stark --"

Clint's spoon clattered to the table and he stared at Bucky in shock. "Jesus, Buck, is that what's been bothering you this week?"

He let his hair fall into his face a bit. "Uh, kind of?"

"Oh, James, I wish you would have said something sooner," Natasha said, stroking her hand down his arm. "If you had, we could have told you that Valentine's Day isn't much of a big deal to either of us."

He looked at her, surprised. "It's not?"

"No," she laughed. "Haven't you figured out by now that Clint and I hardly do anything like typical partners?"

He grinned. "Well, I did notice a few things, like inviting me into your lives as a threesome and all the kinky sex."

"Yeah, like that," Clint said, grinning back. "Valentine's is usually just an excuse for us to get an obscene amount of take-out and then fuck like bunnies all night long."

He looked at Natasha, who nodded. 

"So what do you say we finish up dinner and then Clint and I show you what our typical Valentine's is like?" she suggested. 

"I think I'd like that."

Clint nodded. "Excellent! And while we're at it, I can reciprocate that thing you did earlier -- which was amazing, by the way."


End file.
